Sugar Rush
by sOLitAry sYmpHonY
Summary: RISAxSATOSHI 2 yrs after the darkxkrad incident,risa had a strange dream and a white feather came into view. Forced as partners in bioclass, satoshi has to find a way to maintain his cool over the annoying risa.Rivals, dreams, and feathers, anyone?
1. Nightmare or Not

**Nightmare or Not?**

It was dim and the room was empty. Her eyes searched for a single soul, yet she found herself unaccompanied. She voiced out for help but the sound was barely hearable. Trapped in a four-walled penitentiary with no doors or windows in sight, a melancholic sob echoed throughout the room.

She stayed in the shade for eternity - waiting and hoping for someone to rescue her out of the dark. Silent tears kept crawling down on her flushed cheeks. Her body shivered in the cold and her hands bled in isolation. The shackles kept on tautening each passing hour.

"Someone…please...come…"

BRRRRIIIIIINNNNGGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!! 

Risa got up in a sudden jolt. She abruptly touched her body and a moment later she sighed in relief.

"Thank God…it's just a dream…"

She was about to strip off when someone bashed hastily in her room. She smiled. It was Riku.

"Good morning!" Risa greeted casually to her sister.

Riku was quite surprised when she found her sister widely awake.

"G-g'morning sis…I'll just see you around!" she exclaimed and left the girl to wonder.

Risa undressed herself indifferently and went to her separate bathroom.

"What's up with her..." she mumbles as she gets in the tub.

In the middle of her bathe, an idea popped in her mind.

"I'm not a sleepy-head!" she pouted.

And seconds later…she gazed at the ceiling and smiled.

"Well…not anymore."

She was about to dry herself when a white feather landed on her nose unpredictably. She picked it up and doubted.

"What is it doing here?" 


	2. Mere Observation

**Mere Observation**

"That's it for today's lesson and in fortnight you have to pick the best lab partner that suits you well and vice versa. Remember, dissecting a cat is not that easy." The sensei winked.

The class grunted in response. This made the old lady to chuckle.

"Okay, you are dismissed."

"It's grosssssssssss!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" the 16-year old Harada Risa whined.

Satoshi, who happen to pass by, eyed her and sighed. Ritsuko giggled at his actions and sneered at him.

"What's up Hiwatari? Didn't like much sensei's idea, huh?" she teased.

The blue-eyed wonder just ignored her and left – simple as that.

"What's with him? Though I admit he's good-looking, that snobbish attitude really ticks me off. Don't you think so, Harada-san?" Saehara muttered. Risa shrugged her shoulders.

"He's not that bad."

This made Ritsuko to arch a brow. Saehara on the other hand fidgeted.

"What?! You're a fanatic too?!" he cried out loud.

"Don't tell me you got the hots for him" she seconded.

Risa just shook her head and smiled at them.

"He saved me once. Or even twice. I'm not so sure."

"Eh??" they exclaimed.

"Kindly excuse me. Hope you'll enjoy your meal."

The brunette immediately grabbed her lunchbox and left – absconding from peer pressure. She walked leisurely on the hall when someone knocked her down to the floor accidentally, spilling her lunch and all.

"Ow!" she wailed.


	3. Unlikely Meeting

**Unlikely Meeting**

"Ow!" she wailed.

"Sorry I- shit!" the blue-haired hollered.

"What the-?! Hiwatari-kun?!" Risa exclaimed upon seeing Satoshi. She was rather shocked than surprised.

She was about to say something when Satoshi's hand covered her mouth and hushed her. He suddenly dragged her into the nearest blind spot (somewhere behind the corner of a wall or column unseen from their current position). He ducked in but she kept on protesting and went on throwing her head up high.

"Hiwatari-kun! What you did was improper! You know that!" she groused.

"I will explain later!" he snapped back in whisper.

Risa furrowed her brow.

"But you-"

Without warning, Satoshi pulled her down to the floor. She was taken by force and she completely lost her balance. She fell on top of him and the depths of the ice blue eyes pinned her chocolate brown ones. She was lost for words. Her jaw dropped as she gazed at the most beautiful thing she had ever seen on the face of the planet.

"Your eyes…so beau-" Risa said in awe but was abruptly interrupted when a herd of fan girls headed to their direction.

"HIWATARI-KUN!!!!!!!!!! WHERE ARE YOU?!!!!!!!!" a chorus asked.

Risa was about to go over the commotion when a pallid hand disrupted her action and pulled her down. She found her lips pressing his for a moment. Lying on top of him behind the Doric style column with their lips touching, (though it's the second time that some guy kissed her) Risa Harada wanted to kill the lone Hikari at that instant.

"Crap! He's not here!" a girl grumbled.

"Where is he again?!" carped the other one.

"Nonsense! To the locker room right away! Hurry!" some girl commanded.

The flock of maidens squealed as they made a rampage to the locker room. Risa was snapped back to her senses. With all the force she has, she pulled away from Satoshi's grasp and landed a powerful slap across his face. His cheek reddened on the blow.

"You jerk!" she wailed and ran as fast as she could away from him.

Satoshi did manage to maintain his composure amidst from the incident. He stood up and brushed off some dirt on his uniform then he took away his glasses and pushed it back to the bridge of his nose. With his backhand, he mentally brushed the memory of the kiss away as the sight of her vanished.

Disgusted to himself, he punched the wall beside him resulting a crack. Blood oozed out from the fresh cut. The force must've wounded his fist but a satisfying smirk was drawn across the young man's face.

* * *

**Author's Note**

I'm just starting out so please bear with me

If you found any vagueness in the story, kindly express yourselves on reviews, i'll gladly answer your call.

'till then

-solitary symphony ,


End file.
